


Fitz talks to Simmons

by huntere779



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Early to mid season 2, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, FitzSimmons fluff, simmons had just came back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntere779/pseuds/huntere779
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz goes to talk to Simmons... ***Fluff!*** (Not my best work guys, so don't be to hard on me. It's cute fitzsimmons fluff!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitz talks to Simmons

He missed her. His hands were shaking worse than they have in weeks and he knew it was because of her. ‘Maybe I should go talk to her’ he thought to himself. 

“Turbo, you ok?” Mack asked Fitz, although he didn’t seem to hear him. He threw the D.W.A.R.F. down onto the table, frustrated that his hands were shaking so bad. 

“Turbo, you ok?” He asked again.

“Yeah, I mean, no, but-“He took a deep breath “you know what I’ll be back.” He then got up and walked out of the room. Mack was left to shake his head and smile.

As Fitz walked over to the lab where Jemma was he was trying to find the right words to say to her. Since he was deep in thought he didn’t realize he was about to literally run into Jemma. When he realized it, it was too late and they collided. All of her papers flew out of her hands and onto the ground. 

“Oh my god, Simmons! I am so sorry! Here let me help you.”

“That would be appreciated since you ran into me.”

“Well, you could have walked on the other side but you weren’t looking where you were going!”

“Neither were you!” They were both yelling now. Fitz took a deep breath and sighed.

“Look Simmons I’m sorry. I was actually coming over here to- um- I was- uh…” He rubbed the back of his neck. She looked at him waiting for him to find the right words. “Oh, I um I wanted to speak with you. Privately, and um without yelling at each other..?” He said uncertain of what her response would be.

“Um, sure, we can talk after we pick up these papers.”

“Ok.” After they were done they went to his bunk on the bus to talk.

“Why did you bring me onto the bus?”

“Well no one ever comes in here unless it’s for a mission and we had a lot of good memories here.”

“We did. Now what was it you wanted to talk about?”

“Um well first Coulson really wants us to work together again and I, um, had wanted to for a while- uh, uh- um I- I just didn’t find the courage to ask you about it.” 

“I would be happy too, but is that the only thing you wanted to talk to me about?”

“No. I also wanted to, um,” He took a deep breath. “Jemma, I still have feelings for you and I know you probably don’t have those feelings for me but I needed to tell you. The first time I told you I thought we were going to die down there in that pod and- and-“He sighed and stood up. “I lost the words Simmons, damn it!” He was pacing now. 

“Fitz, its ok.” She stood up too. 

“No it’s not Jemma, I just poured my heart out to you and you are just sitting there-“She put a hand on his shoulder.

“Fitz.” She looked him in the eyes. “I never said I didn’t have feelings for you- it’s just, you know what forget this.” And with that she kissed him. After she pulled away she smiled.

“Jemma, I’m pretty sure you know this but you didn’t make me worse, you’re the only thing that makes me better. When I’m with you my hands don’t shake! You help me! And I don’t care about what Mack said!”

“Wait you heard that?”

“Yes I was walking onto the bus and I heard him say it. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier.”

Its fine Fitz but we really should get back to the others. Oh and don’t tell Skye. She would probably go put on her blog that Fitzsimmons is real! They kissed! Or something like that.” They chuckled. 

“Yeah I guess you’re right, but if we can’t tell anyone at least let me do this.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a kiss. When he pulled away, he sighed. “I can’t believe I finally have you and I have to keep it a secret.”

“It’s alright Fitz. We could always come onto the bus to talk if we needed too.” She gave him a small smile. “Come on, let’s go pretend we still don’t like each other.”

“Ok.” He smiled. Unaware to them the security cameras were still on and everyone heard and saw everything that had happened.


End file.
